Cinza é a Cor Mais Quente
by Arollay Black
Summary: Judy tem andado estranha ultimamente, e Nick sente a necessidade de descobrir o que esta acontecendo com a Cenourinha. Nicudy (Nick x Judy)
1. Capítulo 1

Nick estava sentado em frente ao computador na sala que dividia com Judy, totalmente entediado, enquanto trocava os ângulos das câmeras de segurança do centro. Era feriado, e as ruas estavam inacreditavelmente calmas, na verdade, não havia quase ninguém na rua. O que não era muito comum. Embora fossem, 13: 26 da tarde de uma quarta feira. Judy tinha ido almoçar com os pais – ela até o convidou, mas programas familiares não fazem o estilo dele – e, ele não tinha realmente qualquer vontade de conversar com Benjamin.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado, se recostou na cadeira e pôs os pés em cima da mesa. Ele teria tirado um cochilo se um cheiro extremamente forte de lavanda e baunilha não tivesse impregnado a sala de repente.

_O que aconteceu com você?- perguntou, tampando o focinho com a pata enquanto a pequena coelha jogava os relatórios que trazia consigo de forma agressiva na própria mesa. - Acabou a água na sua casa e você decidiu tomar um banho de perfume?

Ele rapidamente fechou o seu costumeiro sorriso zombeiro ao ver o olhar irritado nos olhos lilás. Ele nunca tinha a visto com aquele olhar, e sinceramente, ele ficou meio assustado.

Ela soltou um murmúrio mal-humorado e começou a ler os papeis, nem se quer o cumprimentando. Ele ficou intrigado. Judy nunca estava de mau-humor, ela sempre chegava sorridente distribuindo "bom dia's", animados para todos, especialmente para ele. Será que foi algo na casa dos pais dela?

Vendo a expressão dura no rosto dela, ele achou melhor perguntar depois.

(...)

O dia passou monotamente, só houve uma rápida ocorrência de roubo de carteira e um mal-entendido entre dois antílopes no central Park. Nick tinha chegado a uma conclusão: ele odiava feriados.

_Então, como foi na casa dos seus pais? – perguntou casualmente, enquanto ambos caminhavam lado a lado – embora com uma certa distância já que o cheiro do perfume dela ainda estava o enjoando - em direção ao estacionamento. Judy, que parecia área coçando o queixo distraidamente com sua inseparável caneta-gravador, olhou para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Bem. – e voltou ao que estava fazendo antes. Foi a vez de Nick franzir as sobrancelhas. Agora sim ele sabia que tinha algo muito errado com a Cenouras.

_"Bem"? – ele repetiu, ficando na frente dela a fazendo parar de andar. – Judy, o que está acontecendo?

_Do que está falando?

_Ora, você esta agindo estranho e sabe disso. Mal falou com todo mundo hoje, quase bateu no Benjamin quando viu ele cantando Try Everything e ficou se esfregando nas coisas o dia todo. – gesticulou com as mãos, exasperado.

_Ah, eu... – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou rapidamente para baixo. Ela pensou por um segundo, mesmo que eles fossem amigos já há quase um ano, ela não achava que isso era o tipo de coisa para dizer a ele. Na verdade, para dizer a ninguém. – Estou com pulgas! É isso. Elas estão me deixando maluca. – ela forçou uma risada enquanto fingia se coçar.

Nick estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. – Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Judy suspirou, baixando as orelhas.

_Não é nada, okay? Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha...

Nick se aproximou e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Ele não percebeu quando ela engoliu em seco e estremeceu.

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga. – ela sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Nick se abaixou um pouco e beijou a testa dela...

Judy se afastou quando percebeu que Nick tinha ficado tenso de repente. – Nick?

Ela sentiu-se gelar quando viu Nick se inclinar mais perto dela e inspirar profundamente. A proximidade dele a deixou com um formigamento no estomago. Droga, ela sabia o que isso significava e rezou para que as inúmeras camadas de perfume encobrissem.

Nick não sabia o que estava fazendo, quando a beijou sentiu um cheiro. E não era o perfume dela, pelo menos não parecia. Era... almiscarado e com um leve toque doce. Mesmo que quase imperceptível aquele cheiro estava enviando, bem, _sensações_ nele.

_Eu tenho que ir. – Judy se virou e caminhou apressadamente em direção ao seu carro, entrando rapidamente. Ela sentia seu rosto queimar sob o pelo enquanto saia da propriedade de DPZ. O que Nick devia estar pensando dela agora?

Ele permaneceu por alguns segundos parado no mesmo lugar, confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mais confuso – e assustado - ainda em perceber que ele tinha ficado excitado com Judy. Com Judy!

Ok, ela era muito atraente, mas era Judy! Sua melhor amiga e parceira. Além do mais, ela é uma coelha.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, passando uma pata pelo rosto e se virou para entrar no carro. Segurou o volante. Estavam em pelo século 21, era algo normal relacionamentos entre espécies diferentes. Mas não, _predadores_ e presas.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Totalmente confuso e atordoado com o que estava passando por sua cabeça, ele começou a dirigir até seu apartamento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dizer que Nick não havia dormido aquela noite, seria eufemismo. E os olhos avermelhados e pálpebras baixas deixavam isso ainda mais claro.

—Bom dia, Wilde. – Benjamin cumprimentou com sua habitual animação, logo depois colocando uma rosquinha inteira na boca.

—'dia. – resmungou sem olhar para a onça, e bebeu de seu café expresso. Ben não deu muita importância, pois, sabia como o raposo era e continuou seu trabalho.

Parecia que todo o tedio do feriado seria recompensado hoje, tudo o que se via eram telefones tocando, policiais correndo pra lá e pra cá, trazendo e levando criminosos ou simplesmente B.O's. Mas Nick estava com muito sono para reparar nisso, no momento, ele só esperava que a Cenourinha tivesse uma boa explicação para o acontecimento do estacionamento. Na verdade, ele precisava ouvir a explicação dela para que ele mesmo pudesse assim, tentara arrumar uma que justificasse a reação de seu corpo.

Entrou na sala e ao invés de uma animada Judy com qualquer nova ocorrência, ele não encontrou nada, exceto a sala vazia. Tirou os óculos, guardando-os no bolso e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Por sorte, Chefe Bogo estava passando por ali.

—Chefe. Onde está a...?

—Eu dei uns dias de folga para ela. – disse sem dar importância, lendo um arquivo qualquer que levava consigo. - Por que? O raposinho não consegue pegar alguns bandidos maus sem a coelhinha? – sorriu irônico.

Nick sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas retribuiu o sorriso cínico.

—Claro, Chefe. – jogou o copo vazio no lixo enquanto quando chegaram ao saguão. - E como vai a Gazelle?

Tirou um celular do bolso ao qual o Chefe logo reconheceu, na tela havia um print do app da Gazelle.

—Me dá isso. – tomou rapidamente o aparelho das patas de Nick e mandou um olhar ameaçador para ele que apenas piscou e se virou de volta para a sala.

Nick não pode evitar rir, mas logo a coelha voltou a dominar seus pensamentos.

Sentindo-se frustrado, se sentou de qualquer jeito no sofá no canto da sala.

O que tinha de errado com _ele?_ A amizade que tinha com Cenouras era diferente de qualquer outra "amizade" que já havia tido– ele não diria que foram amizades, seria algo mais para negócios.

Mas isso ainda não explicava o porquê dele se preocupar tanto com ela. Não era de agora, que ele se questionava sobre isso. Embora, a menos que houvesse uma reposta...

 _Não!_ Riu do próprio pensamento absurdo – que, alias, vinham sendo muitos ultimamente. Ele não podia...

 _Ou poderia?_

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes com a realização...

Ele, Nick Wilde estava _apaixonado_ por sua amiga e parceira, Judy Hopps.

(...)

—N-Nick? – perguntou surpresa quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com o raposo.

—Eu... – parou de falar, o cheiro rapidamente enchendo seu olfato. Estava mais forte do que antes.

Judy, desconfortável por estar de camisola e mais ainda pelo o que havia acabado de fazer antes dele chegar, pigarreou:

—Nick, o que você está...

 **Pov's Nick Wilde**

Eu só podia estar maluco!

 _Há! Apaixonado... Que ridículo._ Era o que eu repetia para mim mesmo no caminho do apê da Cenourinha. Eu estava apenas confundido as coisas, devia ser só uma atração boba.

Então, porque eu estava indo até a casa dela?

Bem, eu preciso de alguns documentos para tentar resolver um caso de um filhote de castor desaparecido no parque... Eu poderia pegar esses mesmos documentos no departamento de registros, mas não quero.

Um tempo depois de resolvermos o caso das Uivantes Noturnas, ela finalmente se mudou para um apê mais calmo – ou seja, depois de receber uma boa bronca do Chefe Bogo por ter cochilado em serviço por causa das festinhas constantes dos vizinhos.

Eu já havia vindo aqui algumas vezes, então o porteiro já me conhecia e me deixou subir, mesmo que com um olhar muito desconfiado. Bati duas vezes na porta e esperei (in)pacientemente ela vir abrir.

—N-Nick? – parecia surpresa ao me ver ali, o que me deixou meio confuso. Formalidade era uma palavra que não se encaixava entre nós. Mas deixei isso pra lá.

Admito que não deixei de reparar em como ela estava vestida: eu já estava acostumado á vê-la com o uniforme, e pensava que ela não tinha como ficar mais sexy. Me enganei completamente!

A camisola azul claro mal chegava ao meio das coxas dela, me dando uma bela visão de suas pernas muito bem torneadas. Ela era um pouco colada em cima, marcando o quadril e a cintura fina e os seios pequenos. _Embora, eu acho que eles caberiam perfeitamente na minha boca..._

Me chutei mentalmente por estar tendo esses pensamentos descaradamente.

—Eu... – eu gostaria de ter terminado essa frase, mas, o odor foi como um tapa na cara. Momentaneamente, me senti bêbado com aquele cheiro delicioso que mais uma vez dominava meus sentidos.

—Nick, o que você está...?

Antes que eu pudesse reorganizar os meus pensamentos, dei um passo á frente e segurei o rosto dela entre minhas patas e a beijei. Pontos coloridos brilharam sob as minhas pálpebras e minha mente parecia ter entrado em colapso quando senti os lábios dela.

Eu não sei o que tinha dado em mim para fazer aquilo, mas eu não queria parar. Desci uma das patas para a cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto de mim e ela estremeceu. Isso inflou um pouco o meu ego, saber que meu toque causava esse efeito nela. E também me deixou aliviado, afinal ela correspondeu o que diminuía as chances de ficar com raiva de mim.

Mas isso não era o bastante! Eu precisava... Não. Eu _necessitava_ de mais. A essa altura, eu mal lembrava o meu próprio nome, dirá dos documentos.

Pedi passagem para a minha língua e ela rapidamente deu, abrindo os lábios. Ahh, ela tinha gosto de amoras!

Eu estava tentando ir devagar, mas minha calça já estava ficando incomoda. E Judy só piorou as coisas quando chupou minha língua.

Senti algo queimar dentro de mim. _Eu precisava faze-la minha_.

Pequei ela no colo, escutando-a dar um gritinho que foi logo abafado pela minha boca. Andei com ela no meu colo desajeitadamente até o quarto, onde fechei a porta com o pé e a prensei na mesma. Tivemos que interromper o beijo por causa do maldito oxigênio, e eu logo ataquei o pescoço. Céus, como ela era cheirosa. Fiz uma trilha de beijos do pescoço, no rosto, até as orelhas dela, onde eu mordi suavemente.

—Nick...

—Cenourinha. - rosnei quando ela sem querer rebolou no meu colo. Senti ela sorrir e rebolou novamente, e eu inconscientemente apertei a bunda durinha dela incentivando ela a continuar. Gemeu. Aquela coelhinha estava brincando com fogo...

E eu não aguentava mais!

A deitei na cama, ficando em cima dela e beijei ela com urgência, demonstrando o quando eu a queria.

Judy começou a desabotoar minha camisa e eu ajudei, e logo a peça estava esquecida em um canto qualquer junto com a camisola dela. Me afastei, para olhar a obra prima que era o corpo da Cenourinha.

Uma palavra, resumi bem: perfeita.

Voltando a olhar pro rosto dela, eu sorri ao vê-la corada.

Me inclinei sobre ela, apoiando o meu peso nos cotovelos e beijei o colo, antes de tomar o seio esquerdo na boca e comecei a chupa-lo.

—Hum... Nick! – se contorceu debaixo de mim, passando as patinhas nas minhas orelhas, me arrepiando.

Após ter certeza que o mamilo estava bem vermelhinho, repeti o processo no outro. Eu poderia ficar o dia todo daquele jeito, apenas pra ouvir seus gemidos. Mas eu queria que ela gritasse o meu nome.

Me enrolei um pouco na hora de desfazer o cinto, mas consegui finalmente me livrar da calça e cueca. Quase gemi de alivio quando meu pênis foi liberto do aperto.

Um sorriso presunçoso se espalhou pelo meu rosto ao ver que Judy tinha os olhos arregalados, enquanto encarava meu comprimento ereto. Eu podia ver " _Não vai caber"_ escrito nos olhos dela.

A puxei para o meu colo, sem penetra-la e a beijei carinhosamente.

—Eu vou devagar, prometo. – ela sorriu e assentiu.

Toquei sua intimidade, sentindo-a totalmente pronta pra mim. Por mais que tudo o que eu quisesse naquele momento fosse me enterrar profundamente dentro dela, eu precisava prepara-la para que fosse bom pros dois.

Inseri um dedo lentamente dentro dela, tirando e colocando, enquanto massageava o clitóris. Judy tremeu em meus braços, gemendo. Céus, aquela era uma das cenas mais sexys que eu já tinha visto!

Eu estava tão concentrado em dar prazer a ela, e ao mesmo tempo não gozar que mal percebi quando Judy segurou meu pênis. Ela timidamente começou a me masturbar, segurando com firmeza e circulando a ponta com os dedos. Gemi.

—Espera. – respirei fundo, segurando o pulso dela. Se ela continuasse, eu não ia aguentar.

—Eu quero você, Nick. – segurou meu rosto, roçando o fusinho no meu.

Era só o que eu precisava ouvir. Me ajeitei na cama, com ela ainda no meu colo, apoiei as costas no travesseiro e segurei meu pênis. Ela, por ser bem menor que eu, ficou em pé, apoiando as mãos no meu peito e se posicionou.

—Judy... – a detive, segurando sua cintura.

—Não se preocupe. Eu quero. – vendo a sinceridade em seus olhos violeta, assenti.

E assisti quando ela lentamente começou a descer, levando meu pênis dentro de si. Gemi quando a glande entrou, era tão apertada!

Judy fechou os olhos com força, quando já tinha entrado a metade. Eu apertei o maxilar, agarrando os lençóis. Eu estava sentindo aquele queimar novamente, e estava tirando forças sobrenaturais para me controlar. Mas era tão difícil...

—Ah! Nick! – Gritou quando finalmente entrou tudo. Urrei de prazer, apertando a cintura dela. Inverti nossas posições, ficando em cima, e comecei a fazer movimentos lentos para que ela se acostumasse. Em pouco tempo, Judy já gemia de prazer.

—M-mais rápido...

Me ajoelhei a puxando pra mais perto pelas coxas e comecei a estocar mais rápido, sentindo suas paredes esticarem para me receber melhor. Gemeu alto quando eu acertei um ponto profundo dentro dela. Eu desisti de negar, essa era a mais pura verdade:

Eu amo a Cenourinha! A minha Cenourinha.

—NICK! – gritou.

—Arr, Judy! – rosnei quando as paredes vaginais dela me apertaram ainda mais, anunciando que ela havia gozado. Com mais alguns estocada, eu logo me despejei dentro dela.

Após alguns minutos em que o nó desinchou, sai de dentro dela fazendo uma grande quantidade de liquido esbranquiçado escorrer nos lençóis. Ambos ofegantes, embora satisfeitos, me deitei ao seu lado.

—Nick. – meio sonolento, virei para encarar aqueles olhos que tanto me encantavam.

—Hum?

—Desculpe por não te contar. – abaixou as orelhas, corada.

Sorri, a puxando para deitar no meu peito.

—Tudo bem. – beijei seu narizinho. – Com tanto que todos os seus segredos acabem desse jeito, eu posso me acostumar.

Ela riu e me deu um tapa de leve.

—Eu te amo, coelha esperta.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela me beijou.

—Eu também te amo, sua raposa boba.

Definitivamente, cinza é a cor mais quente.


End file.
